bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Барагган Луизенбарн
| Изображение = Barragan Luisenbarn.jpg | Раса = Арранкар | Дата рождения = 9 февраля , профиль №77 | Пол = мужской | Рост = 166 см | Вес = 90 кг | Фракция = | Бывшая фракция = Армия арранкаров Айзена | Должность = | Бывшая должность = Сегунда Эспада армии арранкаров Айзена Король Уэко Мундо и правитель Лас Ночес | Команда = | Бывшая команда = Эспада | Партнёры = | Бывшие партнёры = Чо Нен По, Шарлотт Кулхорн, Абирама Реддер, Финдор Калиас, Джио Вега и Нирге Пардук | База = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | Ресуррексион = Арроганте | Дебют в манге = Глава 244 (том 28) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 145 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | Японский голос = Шоузо Иизука | Английский голос = Стив Крамер (серии 145—161) Майкл МакКоннохи (серии 216+) | Испанский голос = }} — арранкар и Сегунда Эспада армии Сосуке Айзена. Внешность Барагган выглядит как пожилой человек с седыми волосами и усами. На его лице два шрама, один на левой стороне подбородка, другой пересекает правый глаз. Несмотря на свой старческий внешний вид, Барагган довольно коренастый и мускулистый, и, даже с его сутулостью, он довольно высокий. Он носит белую кожаную куртку с подкладками из черного меха и короткими рукавами. Он также носит золотые браслеты на обоих запястьях и пояс, состоящий из трёх толстых цепей, присоединенных к большому металлическому диску с эмблемой солнца. Своим внешним видом он сильно напоминает вождя варваров (викингов). Расположение его татуировки неизвестно. Его дыра пустого находится в центре груди. Остатки его маски пустого имеют форму пятиконечной короны, которая находится чуть выше лба. Когда Барагган был королём Уэко Мундо, он носил золотую корону с четырьмя высокими зубцами, украшенными орнаментами. Характер История Силы и способности Сонидо: Барагган способен использовать сонидо, хотя точный уровень владения этой способностью неизвестен. Барагган очень редко использует данное умение. Например, с помощью сонидо он обгоняет убегающего Омаэду и появляется перед ним. : ; page 149 Он использует эту технику на уровне Арранкар Эспады, и она используется ими , чтобы открыть Гарганту между Миром Людей и Уэко Мундо.Он использует ее однажды для того, чтобы переместится в ложную Каракуру.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 : As the Espada who represents «aging», Baraggan is able to dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless, giving him sufficient time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so that they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability also allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of his ability was used to age Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point that its bones became so brittle that they eventually broke. His proficiency in this ability is so great that he was able to get next to Suì-Fēng, a Shinigami known for her great speed, and lightly tap her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 10-17 Духовный меч thumb|right|190px|Baraggan's Zanpakutō. : В отличие от большинства Арранкар, Занпакто Баррагана принимает форму большого двунаправленного боевого топора, по-типу двусторонней секиры, с парой округлых лезвий и с округлым медальоном по средине в щели которого находится изображение глаза, сам этот медальон находится по середине топора -сверху его окончания и соединения обоих лезвий. Несмотря на то, что его орудие размером с него самого, Барраган владеет своим Зампакто со сравнительной легкостью. Во время инцендента с ложным городом Каракурой, он первоначально держит его спрятанным в своем троне из костей. .Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 9 thumb|right|190px|Ресуррексион Баррагана , Аррогантэ. *'Ресуррексион': Команда высвобождения Аррагантэ .При высвобождении своего Зампакто, Барраган держит его перед собой переворачиая его вверх ногами и опуская вниз, произнося команду высвобождения. Медальон с прорезью глаза по середине железного обруча, по середине навершия топора, начинает испускать красную духовную энергию, далее начиная генерировать многочисленные черные, как смоль струи , словно фиолетового пламени , которое буквально пожирает плоть Баррагана, уменьшая все его тело, оставляя лишь скелет, его голова становится черепом и его руки и конечности превращаются в кости Тем не менее, он сохраняет оба своих металлических нарукавника, типа браслетов. После этого тело Баррагана становится обволоченно в пурпурный плащ, с рваным меховым воротником вокруг его шеи и края его плащ,тоже словно рванные и распадающиеся, как бы в полудымке, из-за чего он приобретает крайне пугающий вид, напоминающий Лича. Несколько длинных золотых цепей, первоначально бывшие его поясом и закрепленные вокруг его талии, теперь свисают с его рук и раскачиваются из под рукавов. Глаз с его Занпакто теперь носится в центре его груди , возле его шеи, как элегантный кулон-медальон. Сандалии , которые были у него до этого, изменили свою форму, на заостренный носок в виде формы сапог, цвет остался прежним-белым. Его маска-пустого в форме короны, в это момент превращается в экстравагантно оформленную и инкрустированную золотую корону с цепью свисающей по левой стороне. Он по-прежнему имеет шрам и в этой форме, имеющийся на его правом глазе от его прежней формы, имея трещины в том же месте .Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 19-20 :Особые Способности Ресуррексиона: Все его первоночальные способности возрастают многократно в этой форме. :*''Усиленная Сенесценция': Во время Ресуррексиона в форме высвобождения Баррагану не обязательно, узко концентрировать на объекте свою способность состаривания, его сила в этой форме так велика, что достаточно только его присутствия , чтобы прогнило и состарилось пол здания на котором он стоит.''Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 5-6 Поэтому он защищен от атак ближнего действия , так как все что идет в диапозоне с ним или соприкасается с радиусом действия его способности сгнивает и состариваеться.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 7-8 Например, Барраган может состарить и уничтожить многочисленные камни, брошенные в него Омаэдой в режиме Шикая, как они контактируют с его полем .Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 15-17 Он использовал эту же способность на Банкае Сой-Фон, чтобы он взорвался далеко от него, что позволяет ему избежать взрыва относительно без повреждений .Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 17 thumb|right|190px|Барраган использует Респиру. :* : Барраган начинает испускать черно-фиолетовую,своего рода дымку, которая как миазма разъедает все, и она вырывается наружу из него. Респира сразу состаривает и прогнивает все, что с ней соприкасается. Она может двигаться достаточно быстро, чтобы достичь даже Сой-Фон , когда она пытается убежать от нее на полной скорости. Испарения от этой способности полностью стали разъедать ее руку, попавшую в поле ее активности и разъели все вплоть до ткани рукава ее хаори, и ухудшения влияния способности продолжались до тех пор, пока рука не была ампутирована .Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 8 Другим важным аспектом способности является то, что Барраган может контролировать скорость способности, так как он намеренно выпустил более медленный поток Респиры, когда преследовал Омаэду.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 15-17 Респира может даже уничтожить действие Кидо,это показал нам Барраган, когда он уничтожил клетку Кидо, в которую его посадил Хачиген.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 19 Барраган объяснил этот аспект, тем , что, поскольку все живые существа в конце концов состариваются и умирают , и вещи, которые они создают в конце концов , так же состариваются и умирают, т.е. намекая на то что все объекты подвержены старению и неимуемой гибели, то и Кидо этому не исключение .Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 2 В нормальных обстоятельствах, Барраган защищен от последствий его собственной способности. Тем не менее, эта защита отрицается, если его Респира каким-то образом попадет в его собственное тело. Респира является сильнейшей среди Эспады способностью, отбирающей жизнь у всего, к чему она прикоснется. Респира выпускает силу старения, которая есть во всем сущем. Все, чего она коснется, тут же истлевает и рассыпается, и даже Кидо - не исключение. Bleach Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED|Character file 77| стр. 19 thumb|right|190px|Барраган призывает Гран Каиду. :* : Baraggan now wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak and attach to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. Способна одним прикосновением отнять любую жизнь. Барагган способен без особых усилий размахивать Гранкайдой. Bleach Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; стр. 19 Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Ōmaeda off, referring to it as his «guillotine»."Bleach'' manga; Chapter 360, page 10-11 }} Фрассьоны thumb|190px|Фрассьоны Бараггана Фракция Бараггана состоит из шести арранкаров-мужчин. Bleach Volume 38; Arrancar datasheet: большой арранкар, который был послан для того, чтобы разобраться с Икаку Мадараме. Поу, на удивление, одалел Икаку и смог призмелится, увернувшись от мощной атаки капитана Саджина Комамуры, но позже был раздавлен и убит Банкаем Саджина. * : этот арранкар одет в женскую одежду и был так же нарцистичен, как и назначенный ему противник, Юмичика Аясегава. Вскоре был побежден Юмичикой. * : is a very outgoing Arrancar who screams that he is going to kill his opponent, while demanding his opponent do the same as a way to psyche each other out. Он был отправлен на битву во второй раз и в конечном счете обезглавлен, Изуру Кирой. * : appears to be the most composed member of Baraggan's Fracción, but is actually as arrogant and sadistic as the rest of them. He had an ability not seen before by most Arrancar, который, отламывая часть от своей маски, увеличивает этим самым свою силу. Был послан на битву во второй раз и убит, Хисаги Сюхей. * : самый низкий из Фрассьионов Бараггана. His attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, Сой Фонг, his opponent in the battle over в ложной Каракуре,но он очень саркастичным и любит дразнить своих оппонентов. Был убит Сой Фонг, которая проткнула его правое легкое. * : is the last to be introduced. Facing Marechiyo Ōmaeda в бою он больше полагался на свою силу и размер. Был убит Сой Фонг, когда она была отброшена одной из атак Джио и crashes against his head. }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие Категория:Мастера сонидо Появление в других проектах Интересные факты *Барагган никогда не называл себя эспадой. Только Койот Старк подтвердил его ранг (и то не напрямую). *Сторона смерти Бараггана — старение (или время). Цитаты Сноски Навигация de:Baraggan Louisenbairn en:Baraggan Louisenbairn es:Baraggan Louisenbairn fr:Baraggan Luisenbarn pl:Baraggan Louisenbairn Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие Категория:Мастера сонидо